


Shackles

by HikoTheNonbinaryHero



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikoTheNonbinaryHero/pseuds/HikoTheNonbinaryHero
Summary: Yang became drunk one night and confronted Blake. When Blake rejected her for Sun, she has to pick up the pieces with Neon.





	Shackles

Atlas in the care of the Schnees had been different from what Yang was used too. Anything she asked for would be brought to her by her personal servant including alcohol. That's why she was currently sitting on the floor staring at a picture of Blake. 

Normally because of her semblance and aura, she doesn't get drunk easily but she asked for the strongest drink Atlas had to offer. Currently, there were 3 empty bottles around her and a few tissue boxes. She punched the ground. "It's not fair! Why did you leave me Blake?" she sobbed. 

Then she heard a knock on the door. Yang wiped away her tears, hid the evidence of her sadness, and open the door. Blake was standing there looking down. “Yang we need to talk.” That was the final straw for Yang. She was furious. 

"Talk about what? Like how you left me? Left your team?” 

“Yang it wasn't like that” 

“You ran I could have helped.” 

“That's another thing why did you risk your life for me.” 

“Because I love you.” Silence fell between them. 

“Yang I love Sun.” 

“Did he risk his life for you? Was he there for you when no one else was? Is he your partner? He's not even here” 

“No, I mean kind of.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Yang you don't understand.” Yang sighed and walked past her. 

“You're right I don't understand.” 

After that, the rest of the night became a blur for Yang as the next thing she knew she was in her bed. She sat up looking around. Then she signed a sigh of relief. “It was just a dream.” 

Then she felt something stirring beside her. She looks next to her and saw the lump in her sheets indicating a person. A spark of hope enveloped Yang as a thought formed in her mind. Maybe Blake was there, and that may be what she’d said yesterday was just a dream. 

Maybe that she loved yang. Instead of the black-haired faunus, she was hoping for it was a red-haired one, that even in her nakedness, still radiated a rainbow of color. “Good morning Yang, ” she beamed. Yang looked over Neon unfazed by her body. 

She thought neon was cute but she wasn't Blake. “Last night what happened? I was so drunk sorry.” Neon the deflated and Yang instantly felt bad. “Right. Well, you were walking through the hallway when you saw me. You kept calling me kitty and you drag me into your room. You were kissing me so there wasn't much resistance. Don't worry and I'm sorry about what I said at the tournament about you being top-heavy and you being pretty when you're angry. I mean your boobs are amazing.” 

“Wait why the second thing?” 

“Because you're pretty all the time.” Yang stared at Neon and stifled a blush. 

“Last night after we had sex you told me that Blake blew you off for Sun and I can see how much that hurt you. I want to help you we don't have to date unless you want to. I just want to be your friend." 

Yang groaned at her hangover. She knew it would be over soon but that didn't stop it from hurting. “Let me think about it. This is happening really fast. Let me brush my teeth and put some clothes on. You should probably get dressed too." Yang got out of bed and start walking to the bathroom. 

“Wait can I borrow one of your shirts? You ripped off my last night.” 

“Yeah check the closet.” Then Yang closed the door behind her and splash water in her face. She cursed softly and pulled out her scroll. She couldn't text Ruby. She wouldn’t know what to do or be awake. She couldn't text Blake for obvious reasons. 

The only one who left was Weiss and even that was risky because she had a sneaking suspicion that Weiss had a crush on her. Yang had no one else to go to so she sent the text. 

Sun Dragon- ‘hey weiss I know it's early but I need your advice’ She laid the scroll on the counter and started brushing her teeth. It wasn't long before her scroll buzzed. 

Ice Queen- ‘Don't worry about the time. Being here I have to wake up at dawn. What do you need?’ 

Sun Dragon- ‘long story short yesterday I got really drunk and confessed to Blake and she rejected me for sun after that I dragged that Rainbow girl from a tournament back to my room and apparently had my way with her when I woke up she told me that she knew about me and Blake and that she wanted to be there for me she said she wanted to be my girlfriend what should I do???’ 

There was a considerable pause before Weiss answered. 

Ice Queen- ‘Do what you want Yang. If you want to date her do it as long as you make it clear of your intention. Tell her that you want to be able to leave whenever you want. That's what you want right?’ 

Yang spit into the sink. 

Sun Dragon- ‘not this time I think I want the opposite.’ 

Ice Queen- ‘What do you mean by that?’ Yang turned off her scroll and washed her face. She walked out to see neon in one of her shirts on the bed. She noticed how big it was on her and immediately thought it was cute. 

“I'll be your girlfriend on a few conditions,” Yang said as she walked into her closet. Neon pumped her fist into the air and swung her tail around. “Yes! What are the conditions?” Yang put on a white shirt with a leather jacket with some jeans and boots. 

“Number one: no making better puns than me the pun Master me.” Neon laughed a little at that. “That one might be hard.” Yang flashy cocky smile. “No, it won't. Number two: No sex until I get to know you.” Neon nodded. “Fair enough.” 

“Finally if I try to leave don't let me.” Neon blinked a few times. “Wait what?” “Don't let me leave. I need commitment in my life and I realize that I need you to be my shackle.” Neon blushed and thought about it for a second. “That sounds really kinky. I hope you know that.” Yang smirked and walk closer to Neon. She leaned down close to Neon's ear. “Oh, I know.” With that Yang left of slip of paper on the bed and left Neon on her bed in her room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Come back next week for more!


End file.
